Si tu veux le savoir
by makena
Summary: Chap3 ON LINE Heero a quitté Duo et se réfugit auprès de Trowa...Mais qu'en est-il des sentiments de 03 pour son ami. Attention Lemon
1. Default Chapter

TITRE : SI TU VEUX LE SAVOIR 

AUTEUR : MAKENA

E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com

BASE : GUNDAM WING

GENRE : SONG FIC (sur une chanson de Marc Lavoine ''si tu veux le savoir'') yaoi Shonen Ai OCC un peu UA(vous jugerez)

COUPLE : Ben vous verrez bien en suivant cette fic

****************************************

Quatre : Salut Mak !!!

MAKENA : Salut Quatchou, ça va ?

Quatre :  Vi mici, mais c Koi cette fin ??????????

MAKENA : Une nouvelle fic. Pourquoi ?

Quatre : et tes autres fics ?

MAKENA : mais heuuuuuuuuu

Wuffei : Laisses tomber Quatre, elle est irrécupérable

MAKENA : BON WUFFICHOU TU TE CALMES OU JE TE BALANCE PAR-DESSUS L'ECRAN DE MON PC

Quatre : bon viens Wuffei, on va la laisser, et puis on va lire sa nouvelle fic, ça te va comme ça ma tite Mak ?????????

MAKENA : vi mici mon Quatchou

****************************************

___________________________________________________________________

**TITE DEDICACE DE CETTE FIC POUR MA COUPINE HAT'CHAN. CETTE FIC EST POUR TOI.**

**J'ESPERE KE CETTE HISTOIRE TE PLAIRA**

**BISOUS**

**MAKENA**

___________________________________________________________________

CHAPITRE/1

**_Tu disais que c'était provisoire_**

**_Et j'étais d'accord_**

**_Tu ne rentrais pas tous les soirs_**

**_C'était nos accords_**

**_Le jour où tu es parti_**

**_Je n'ai pas réalisé_**

**_Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi_**

**_Je t'attendais..._**

20h30 et tu n'es toujours pas là, j'aurais dû m'en douter ton ''Je m'en vais'' avait quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention comme d'habitude.

Au même moment dans un aéroport un jeune homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'année donnait à une charmante hôtesse son billet d'avion avec inscrit dessus aller Londres-Paris. Pas un aller-retour juste un aller. Il prit place sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé regarda une dernière fois par le hublot, versa une dernière larme, prit le téléphone, composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit deux secondes plus tard la personne tant désirée, tant aimée répondait

- c'est fini lui dit le jeune homme, je pars, je ne reviendrais pas, de toute façon ça ne changera pas grand chose, notre histoire n'a pas d'avenir. Adieux

et il raccrocha

Il composa de nouveau un numéro il attendit un moment avant qu'on ne lui réponde

- Barton à l'appareil

- C'est moi je suis dans l'avion pour Paris, je…………..je……………

- Je viendrais te chercher 

- merci je ….

- je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais

-oui merci Trowa et il raccrocha 

Dans deux heures il serait à Paris une nouvelle vie commencerait pour lui

Dans un appartement de Londres un autre jeune homme venait soudain de réaliser qu'il venait de perdre la seule personne à laquelle il tenait.

_''- Pourquoi se dit il Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu. Mais est ce que je voulais vraiment voir, je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile. Je savais que ça ne pourrait pas marcher de cette manière pourquoi ! ne lui ai-je jamais dit que je ne voulais pas d'une vie comme celle-ci. Pourquoi ces mensonges ! Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'il n'était pas le seul dans mon lit et dans mon cœur alors que c'était faux. Il est le seul et l'unique, me mentir pour me protéger, lui mentir pour qu'il finisse par me quitter. Bravo Maxwell tu as réussi haut la main un vrai coup de Maître il t'a quitté Et maintenant que dois-je faire que puis-faire, je ne saurais pas vivre sans lui, ni loin de lui._

_Je l'aime comme jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer quelqu'un, mais je l'ai perdu et je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure avec lui.''_

Aéroport Charles de Gaulle l'avion venait juste d'atterrir le jeune homme descendit de l'avion et se dirigea vers le hall d'arrivée, il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher la silhouette de Trowa, car celui-ci faisait déjà route vers lui. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps il s'écroula dans les bras de son ami qui l'enserra de ses bras pour apaiser ses sanglots. 

- Calme toi Heero je suis là ne t'inquiète pas je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire souffrir

- j'ai essayé Trowa, je te jure que j'ai essayé, mais il ne voulait pas d'une vie à deux, il veut garder son indépendance. J'ai essayé d'adopter son idéal de vie, mais je ne peux pas. Je……

- Chut coupa doucement Trowa en le berçant tel un enfant, c'est terminé maintenant il ne te fera plus jamais souffrir je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de toi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- je voudrais me reposer, je suis si fatigué, je t'en prie Trowa emmène moi loin d'ici loin de tout

Trowa desserra son étreinte et entraîna Heero vers la voiture qui les attendait à l'extérieur. Arrivée à hauteur de celle-ci un chauffeur en descendit pour les accueillir

-Monsieur Barton, Monsieur Yui

- bonsoir Pierre répondit Heero

- Pierre conduisez nous à l'aérodrome de Mérigny, appelez Lucille et dites lui que nous arriverons dans la matinée. Que l'on prépare le Jet

- nous n'allons pas chez toi demanda Heero soudain surpris

- non je t'emmène en Italie, là bas nous serons tranquille, personne ne connaît cet endroit

- je suis désolé de te causer autant de soucis, je n'ai même pas pensé à Quatre que va t-il dire ?

- Il n'y a plus de Quatre, Heero c'est terminé

- Comment ! Quand ! pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit

- il n'y a rien à dire, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments tu sais.

- je suis désolez pour toi, je croyais que Quatre t'aimait sincèrement

- ce n'est pas lui répondit Trowa

Après quelques minutes de silence, n'obtenant aucune réponse il se tourna alors vers son ami qui épuisé c'était endormi. Il le prit alors dans ses bras posa sa tête contre son torse et caressa ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille, il se pencha légèrement pour lui murmurer quelques mots

- ça ne venait pas de Quatre. C'était moi, je l'aimais mais pas autant que je t'aime toi, tu as enfin ouvert les yeux sur Duo, tu es venu vers moi. Je t'aime mon bel ange, et je ne laisserais personne nous séparer, je saurais te rendre heureux.

- Tro….Trowa appela Heero dans son sommeil

- je suis là mon ange dors. Je veille sur toi répondit Trowa avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres

Heero eut un petit sourire et se cala plus confortablement sur le torse de Trowa, celui-ci d'instinct resserra son étreinte.

Tu es belle, si tu veux le savoir 

**_Infidèle, si tu veux le savoir_**

**_Et si je traîne, comme tu peux le voir_**

**_C'est que je t'aime, si tu veux le savoir_**

**_Ça va y a pas d'mal, ça va y a pas d'mal_**

**_Ça va y a pas ..._**

***************

Londres 1H00 du matin Duo tournait en rond dans l'appartement qu'il partageait jusqu'à maintenant avec l'ex soldat parfait. Il l'avait chercher dans tous les endroits que celui-ci fréquentait, mais rien il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait téléphoné à Wufei, mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu de nouvelles

****FLASH BACK****

- Wufei c'est Duo, Heero est parti, il ne t'aurait pas appelé ?

- Non désolé Maxwell, mais entre nous tu devais bien te douter que cela arriverai, je ne te comprends pas, c'est toi tu sais qui l'a poussé à partir, tu n'aurais jamais dû agir de cette façon

- Wufei, je l'aime tu sais, je n'aime que lui, je l'ai toujours aimé

- je sais Duo, mais tu n'as su que lui montré le contraire

- je…….. je vais téléphoner à Quatre il pourra peut être m'aider

- je te le souhaite Duo, et de mon côté si j'ai des nouvelles je t'en ferais part

- merci Wufei 

****FIN FLASH BACK****

***************

Villa de Quatre Winner en Espagne

- Winner à l'appareil

- C'est Duo…….. Heero……..Heero est parti

- je suis navré, comment…….

- c'est de ma faute Quatre, je lui ai imposé mon mode de vie, je lui ai fais croire qu'il n'était pas le seul, que je ne voulais pas autre chose qu'une vie chacun de notre côté

- Pourquoi a tu fais ça ? Je ne comprends pas

- je ne sais pas Quatre

- je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. Il ne m'a pas téléphoné, tu veux que je mette un détective à ta disposition pour le retrouver

- non ce n'est pas la peine, s'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, on ne le retrouvera pas

- Mais demande à Trowa il l'a peut être appelé

- non je ne peux pas Duo

- mais !!!

- Duo ! Trowa et moi c'est terminé. Il m'a quitté

- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT hurla Duo

- je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer 

- IMBECILE C'EST FAIT POURQUOI LES AMIS

- Calme toi Duo, je le savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, je l'avais ressenti, d'une certaine façon il m'aimait. Mais pas autant qu'il aime cette autre personne

- de qui s'agit-il ? demanda Duo

- je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas télépathe

- alors comment peux tu savoir qu'il y a une autre personne dans sa vie ?

- ça remonte à quelque mois déjà.

Et Quatre se lança dans un monologue

****FLASH BACK****

Quatre venait de rentrer d'une réunion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Réléna et d'autres personnalités. Il ne fit aucun bruit en rentrant ne voulant pas réveiller Trowa qu'il croyait en train de dormir, mais en passant devant le bureau il surprit malgré lui une conversation entre lui et une autre personne

- je sais très bien que ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, j'en suis conscient, je l'aime tu sais. Je l'ai toujours aimé, je pensais qu'avec le temps ça passerais mais non, cet amour est toujours aussi présent. Pour qui me prends tu je ne ferais jamais souffrir Quatre intentionnellement, je vais lui parler. Bien sûr que je sais que je cours après une chimère. Mais un jour il s'apercevra de son erreur, il ne peut pas en être autrement. Tu le sais très bien toi aussi, tu t'en est rendu compte sinon nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. Pourquoi m'avoir appelez alors pourquoi m'avoir raconté ça, je saurais et j'ai toujours su apaiser ses peurs. Lui non. Oui j'y réfléchirai merci de m'avoir téléphoné, je sais que tu est très occupée en ce moment

et Trowa raccrocha

****FLASH BACK****

- je suis désolé Quatre

- moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas le forcer à m'aimer, comme toi tu n'aurais jamais dû jouer cette comédie, tu aurais dû lui faire confiance. Essaie d'appeler Trowa, il a peut être eu des nouvelles

- oui merci je vais le faire.

***************

Trowa serrait toujours tendrement Heero dans ses bras quand un vibrement attira son intention, il allongea alors la tête du japonais sur ses genoux et prit la communication

- Barton à l'appareil

- Trowa c'est Duo……….

- oui Duo que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel, si c'est à propos de Quatre je tiens tout de suite à te dire que………

- non c'est Heero

- oui et alors ? lança innocemment le Français

- tu n'aurais pas de ses nouvelles, il est parti, il m'a quitté je n'ai pas de nouvelles

Trowa passa sa main dans la chevelure d'Heero et le regarda dormir avec amour

- Trowa tu es toujours là ?

- excuse moi Duo, je suis navré mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui, si j'en ai je te préviendrais

- bien merci répondit tristement l'américain, sachant que si Heero n'avait pas appelé Trowa il n'appellerait personne d'autre

On se quitte avant qu'on s'attache 

**_C'était compliqué_**

**_Tu disais faut pas qu'on s'arrache_**

**_C'était déjà fait_**

**_Le jour où tu as dis ça_**

**_Je n'ai pas réalisé_**

**_Je n'ai rien fais contre ça_**

**_Je t'attendais ..._**

Après qu'il eut raccroché Trowa esquissa un petit sourire l'air satisfait, c'est ce moment que choisi Heero pour émerger de son sommeil et se remit en position assise

- toujours aussi confortable ironisa l'ancien soldat parfait, c'était qui au téléphone ?

- Duo

- tu….. enfin….est ce

- je ne lui ai rien dit ne t'inquiète pas……….. au fait je ne suis pas un nounours 

-…hn

- confortable ! ironisa à son tour Trowa heureux que Heero est reprit un peu sur lui

- hm t'es quand même confortable

- voilà nous arrivons, à l'aérodrome, je veux bien être encore ''confortable'' durant le voyage si ça te dit

- attention Barton je pourrais m'y habituer lança Heero qui commençait à décompresser

Trowa ne fit aucun commentaire mais pensa qu'il ferais tout pour qu'il s'y habitue et que jamais il ne veuille plus chercher quelqu'un d'autre de ''confortable''

- Trowa dit doucement Heero, merci d'être toujours là pour moi, je ne sais pas comment je ferais si tu n'étais pas là près de moi

- je suis là Heero, je serais toujours là

Heero ne sut pas pourquoi mais à cette seconde il en oublia ses problèmes avec Duo et regarda Trowa dans les yeux. Il pu y lire toute la tendresse que pouvait refléter ses prunelles couleur émeraude, il se dit que jamais il n'avait vu autant de compassion, de tendresse et peut être d'amour. Non il devait faire erreur, la fatigue le voyage il était épuisé oui c'était sûrement ça.

Il arrêta là sa contemplation et devança son ami dans le jet.

**A SUIVRE**

**********************************************************

Bon voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Enfin !!! vous verrez (non rectification, vous avez vu et vous l'avez lu, puisque vous êtes en train de lire ceci).

Si vous voulez la suite ben c toujours comme d'hab, le principe est le même vous décidez.

**********************************************************

Quatre : tu l'as dédicacé à Hat'chan

MAK : VI.VI

Quatre : C super

MAK : vi c ma coupine

Quatre : vi je l'aime bien aussi, d'ailleurs moi je regrette un peu les soirées 

Mak : Ah vi celle à courir après les bouteilles c ça ?

Quatre : vi c ça

MAK : on va s'y remettre, mais là on s'égare du sujet. Dis pourkoi on est ancore là ?

Quatre : je c pas, on va boire un verre ?

MAK : vip c partit mon petit Quatchou

Wuffei : VRAIMENT IRRECUPERABLE CES DEUX LA


	2. chapitre2

TITRE : SI TU VEUX LE SAVOIR 

AUTEUR : MAKENA

E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com

BASE: GUNDAM WING

GENRE : SONG FIC (sur une chanson de Marc Lavoine'') yaoi Shonen Ai OCC un peu UA (vous jugerez)

COUPLE : Y en a pas pour l'instant……….Mais ça ne saurait tarder

**********************************************************************************

A PROPOS DES REVIEWS :

**ANGEL : **Bon ça va pour la suite, tu vois j'ai essayé de ne pas être trop longue, voilà j'espère que ça te plaira.

****

**MANGAFANA : **Moi aussi j'aime ce couple, j'adore ! et oui sacré Duo il en loupe pas une, bon cette suite est un peu courte…Mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira

****

**LUNA : **Kikoo ma choupette contente d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles via cette histoire, il faudra que je pense à t'envoyer un mail g pas mal de choses à te raconter…

****

**VIRGINIE : **Contente que cette histoire te plaise, et attends de pouvoir lire les chap suivant, pour être partagé le petit heero il va l'être…Dis moi si ça te plait toujours autant

****

**SHUNREI : **Impression ! Impression ben vip t'a raison…Mais peut être que tu as aussi tort, pour savoir t'as plus qu'à lire les suites

****

**LAW : **Alors là c vrai j'ai osé séparer ton couple favori, mais bon je suis quand même moins sadique que toi…Quoique tout compte fais !!! je le suis un peu mais moins que toi.

****

**HATHOR : **Voilà la suite de ta fic… J'espère que cette suite va te plaire..Tu te rends comptes avec nos deux bishies préférés à toute les deux le rêve non ? Sinon ya Mark et Karl qui passent le week avec moi (ben vi té partis en week, vé pas laisser dehors tout de même, tu les récup demain soir)

****

**MITT : **Faut pas pleurer ma puce…c rien et puis attends Duo à pas dit son dernier mot, mais bon g pas dit non plus ke heechou retournerait avec dudule

****

**SHALIMAR : **D'accord avec toi moi aussi j'aime bien voir Trowinou possessif avec heechan il est tout mimi. Comme tu dis la suite promets…Sans commentaire, n'est ce pas ma chirieeeeeeeee

****

**MELY : **Merci pour ta review, et pour savoir si entre Duo et Heero ça va s'arranger il va falloir lire la suite

****

**ENYO85 : **Heu pauvre quat'chan je veux bien, mais pauvre Duo…Moins sur, surtout quand tu vois ce qu'il a fé à Heechan. Bon je sais que tu es un adepte du 1+2+1 et du 3+4+3, mais un peu de changement ne fais jamais de mal

****

**DEATHSLAVE : **Merci pour le compliment, contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce new chap.

**********************************************************************************

CHAPITRE/2

Le jet n'allait pas tarder à se poser sur le petit aérodrome de Travernia. Le co-pilote vint alors réveiller Trowa

- Monsieur Barton nous allons bientôt atterrir

- Merci Franck répondit Trowa

Trowa commença à s'étirer doucement, Heero reposant toujours sur son épaule la tête dans son cou. Devant réveiller le jeune homme il lui caressa doucement la joue et murmura

- Heero réveille toi nous arrivons, allez Tenshi 

-….hn

- nous arrivons

- merci dit doucement Heero

- de quoi ?

- de m'avoir servi d'oreiller lança l'ex-soldat parfait

Trowa lui fit un petit un petit sourire aillant comprit l'allusion. Heero même s'il parlait  un peu plus depuis la fin de la guerre, ne savait toujours pas faire part de ce qu'il ressentait réellement, dans son merci il y avait mit toute sa reconnaissance et toute sa gratitude envers l'ex-pilote 03. Il se pencha vers le hublot et avec surprise il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient sur une île

- Trowa tu peux me dire où nous sommes là

- Nous sommes chez moi

- tu peux développer lança Heero très intrigué

- j'ai acheté cette petite île il y a maintenant 3ans, j'y ai fait construire une villa ainsi qu'une piste d'atterrissage. D'ici tu peux apercevoir les côtes Italiennes. C'est mon refuge. Je n'y ai jamais emmené personne. Sur cette île il n'y a que Lucille ma gouvernante. Et pour le ravitaillement un bateau passe tous les deux jours nous rapporter ce dont nous avons besoin. Si tu veux te rendre sur le continent tu peux prendre la vedette 

- pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé ?

- tu n'avais jamais de temps pour une autre personne que Duo

Trowa regretta aussitôt ses paroles

- je suis désolé Heero je ne voulais pas dire ça

Pour toute réponse Heero lui fit un grand sourire, et demanda

- on ne va pas rester planté là, tu me la montres cette maison

Trowa, le saisit par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à la jeep. Ils grimpèrent dedans et au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant une splendide demeure. Heero fut subjugué par le côté à la fois sauvage et stylé du bâtiment. Trowa se gara devant la maison, et une femme d'une quarantaine d'année vint les accueillir

- enfin vous voilà arrivé, venez, je vous ai préparé un solide petit déjeuner, après toutes ces heures passées en avion vous devez être exténué, j'ai fait préparer vos chambres et après vous monterez vous reposer

- très bien Lucille souffla Trowa, Heero, je t'en prie assied toi 

- Merci je dois avouer qu'un petit déjeuné est le bien venu, je suis épuisé moralement, je ne comprend pas trop comment nous en sommes arrivé là

- ça ne sers à rien de remuer tout çà, maintenant ç'est terminé, il faut oublier. Je sais très bien, que tu souffres mais crois moi Heero, la meilleurs à faire c'est de tirer un trait définitivement sur Duo. Je ne dis pas que les choses vont être simple. Tu souffriras les blessures du cœur cicatrise, mais seulement avec le temps, et maintenant tu as tout ton temps. Tu es ici chez toi, cette île est un havre de paix, tu panseras tes blessures… fais moi confiance Heero je t'y aiderais

Heero et Trowa stoppèrent là leur conversation et dégustèrent avec entrain le petit déjeuner que leur avait préparer Lucille.

Heero était plongé dans ses pensées : 

****POV Heero****

Comment ai-je pu à ce point me tromper sur Duo, nous avions pourtant une relation stable, du moins c'est ce que je croyais…Je l'aimais, je l'aime encore je crois ou bien mon amour est-il mort lorsque je les sentis s'éloigner de moi ? 

Est-ce qu'il c'est éloigné de moi, ou bien est ce moi ? Non Il m'a délibérément ignoré, jamais il n'a considéré notre relation comme quelque chose de durable. Je ne le laisserais plus me faire du mal…

***FIN POV Heero***

Trowa de son côté ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux son homologue

****POV Trowa****

Il a l'air d'aller mieux, je le trouve plus serein, changer d'air ne peut que lui être bénéfique.

Je suis content qu'il m'ai appelé, je ne le laisserais plus jamais repartir, comment Duo a-t-il pu lui faire autant de mal ? Je ne comprendrais jamais qu'on puisse se comporter de telle façon. Avec ce que nous avons tous vécu, et Heero en particulier suivre l'entraînement intensif du docteur J fut d'une telle dureté, que je me demande comment il est arrivé à s'en sortir sans trop de bleus à l'âme ! 

Je me le demande… On doit remercier Duo pour cela c'est grâce à lui qu'Heero s'est ouvert, alors pourquoi Duo a-t-il tout gâché ?

Et moi je l'aime, mais saurais-je le rendre heureux ? Saurais-je lui redonner confiance ?

Oui je peux réussir, parce que je ne suis pas Maxwell, moi, je saurais l'aimer…

***FIN POV Trowa***

- Trowa lança heero….Trowa…tu es perdu dans tes pensées ?

- Excuse moi Heero tu disais ?

- Si nous allions nous reposer ? Tu m'as l'air épuisé et avec la nuit que nous venons de passer dormir nous fera du bien.

- Tu as raison viens ! répondit le jeune homme en tendant la main à Heero, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Je te suis répondit Heero avec un sourire

Trowa conduisit Heero au premier étage et lui indiqua sa chambre sur le pas de la porte il posa sa main sur l'épaule du japonais, celui-ci sur le point d'entrer se tourna vers l'ex pilote 03 et demanda

- Trowa quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Heero ! je veux seulement que tu saches, qu'ici c'est aussi chez toi, tu es le bienvenue dans cette maison, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le voudras. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose ton bonheur

- Merci Trowa… Je me sens bien ici, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, je comprends que tu veuilles garder ce paradis pour toi seul. Dis moi Trowa !

- Oui Heero

- Pourquoi ta relation avec Quatre fut elle un échec ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Oui s'il te plaît

**A SUIVRE**

*********************************************************************************

Voilà le second chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'ils vous aura plus, je sais il est très court.

Promis je ferais mieux pour le troisième

Comme d'hab pour la suite

Bisous

MAKENA

*********************************************************************************

WU : Salut Mak

Mak : Salut Wu, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Wu : tu m'inquiètes

Mak : Pourquoi ?

Wu : Trowa va vraiment lui dire ?

Mak : c pô vé réfléchir à ça

Wu : PARCE QUE TU NE SAIS PAS ?????????

Mak : CRIES PAS AUSSI FORT JE SUIS PAS SOURDE…TU FERAS COMME TOUT LE MONDE TU LIRAS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE POUR CONNAITRE LA SUITE

Wu : bon je crois que j'ai un tas de truc à faire…Alors Mak à la prochaine

Mak : C'est ça mon petit Wuffi à plus…M'énerve celui là


	3. chapitre3 Lemon

TITRE : SI TU VEUX LE SAVOIR 

AUTEUR : MAKENA

E-MAIL : devonmakena@aol.com

BASE: GUNDAM WING

GENRE : SONG FIC (sur une chanson de Marc Lavoine'') yaoi Shonen Ai OCC un peu UA (vous jugerez)

COUPLE : Y en a pas pour l'instant……….Mais ça ne saurait tarder

**********************************************************************************

A PROPOS DES REVIEWS :

**Law : **1x2 1x2 Mais euh non j'ai po envie, Melle je descend du paradis et je perturbe Heero yui Junior piti BB âgé seulement de 6ans…Ah vi là ça part en vrille…Sinon je c pas encore ce que je vais faire pour la suite

**Misao-girl**** :** Merci ma coupine pour le bon retour parmis les fickeuses sadiques et perverses………Mais je ne dévoilerais rien de ce new chap héhéh

**Yami-Rose**** :** AH AH Est-ce que notre beau Français va avouer ses sentiments à notre super perfect soldier je ne sais pas enfin si je sais mais pour le savoir tu vas devoir lireuhhhhhhhhhhh

**Angel :** ah vi les sentiments qu'a Trowa pour ti heechan d'amoureuhhhhh bah valà la suite à toi de liree contente que ça te plaise

**Shalimar :** 2*1*3...1*2*3…3*2*1…1*3*2….euh trop complexe tout ça moi ce que je veux c'est : et ben nan je te le dirais pas Nahhhhhhhhhh, j'espère que ça te plaira ma chirie

**Hathor :** Ma tite chirie voici la suite…J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, à mon avis oui…y sont tellement mimi ces deux l

**Luna :** Oui il est vraiment trauma le pauvre Heechou…Heureusement Trowinou veille, bon on verra ce qui se passera, enfin non !!! Tu liras, Vivement qu'on te revois sur le netttttttttttttttttt. Veux voir ma coupine Luna moi

**********************************************************************************

CHAPITRE/3

- Dis moi Trowa…

- Oui Heero

- Pourquoi ta relation avec Quatre fut elle un échec ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Oui s'il te plaît, entre avec moi dans cette chambre, et raconte moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de savoir

Heero se poussa sur le côté pour laisser entrer Trowa, le français entra et alla directement se poster devant la fenêtre tournant ainsi le dos à son ami. Il scruta l'océan. Il aimait tant le calme de la mer, le bruit des vagues le calmait, la légère brise du matin qui effleurait son visage ressemblait à une douce caresse.

Il aimait aussi le côté violent et déchaîné lors des tempêtes et des orages, cette mer d'un bleu si semblable à la couleur des yeux d'heero, perdu dans sa contemplation il ne vit pas que l'ex perfect soldier était en train de le regarder.

*****POV D'HEERO*****

C'est la première fois que je vois Trowa avec cet air aussi serein, il est perdu dans ses pensées et il dégage tant de tendresse, son regard vert est doux je ne l'avais jamais remarqué…Son visage reflète un sentiment de paix et de sérénité, je n'avais jamais vu qu'il était aussi expressif, j'ai l'impression de découvrir une partie de lui qui m'était encore inconnu. Pourquoi ai-je envie de me rapprocher de lui, de me blottir contre lui…Je dois être fatigué…ou alors…Non ça ne se peux pas être ça, j'aurais passé tout ce temps…

*****FIN POV HEERO***

Heero s'approcha doucement de Trowa et lui encercla la taille de ses bras, surpris par ce geste Trowa se raidit un instant, il ne bougea pas et continua à fixer l'océan au bout d'un instant il se décida à parler

- Heero mais que fais tu ?

- Je t'en prie, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quatre, J'ai besoin de savoir…lui répondit heero en se blottissant un peu plus contre le dos de l'ex pilote aux yeux d'émeraude enserrant toujours sa taille

- Heero tu devrais aller te reposer répondit Trowa d'une voix troublée pour Quatre on en reparlera plus tard

Trowa aurait voulu se dégager de l'étreinte d'Heero, mais il n'en avait pas le courage, sentir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde serré là contre lui, le rendait faible comme un enfant, voyant qu'Heero ne bougeait pas et attendait une réponse de sa part. Il se décida enfin à lui parler.

- Heero la raison pour laquelle Quatre et moi ça n'a pas marché, c'est que je ne l'aimais pas comme je l'aurais dû. Il valait mieux dans ce cas ne pas continuer, je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir alors j'ai rompu avec lui.

- depuis combien de temps ?

- ça fait maintenant trois mois que cette histoire est terminée. Voilà tu en connais la raison.

- Trowa de qui es tu amoureux ?

Trowa poussa un long soupir, et très doucement prit les mains d'Heero et dénoua ses bras de son corps, il se tourna alors vers son ami, pour lui faire face et lui adressa un sourire très tendre avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et se retourna pour plonger ses deux émeraude dans l'azur bleu de son ami et lui répondu d'une voix chargée d'émotion

- C'est de toi Heero dont je suis amoureux, je t'ai toujours aimé et ceux depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois…On y changera c'est comme ça. Je crois que je serais incapable d'aime quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Maintenant tu devrais te reposer un peu, je te laisse.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Trowa avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui, laissant le perfect soldier pratiquement tétanisé par la surprise de cet aveu. Heero n'en revenait Trowa l'aimait, il l'aimait lui cette nouvelle le déconcerta et il se laissa tomber sur son lit _« Trowa m'aime, il m'aime, j'aurais dû m'en apercevoir, non finalement je ne l'aurais pas vu. Il est comme moi, il sait cacher ses émotions, et moi qu'est ce que je ressens pour lui exactement ?»_

Trowa traversa après avoir refermé la porte s'adossa à la porte le temps de se reprendre un peu, il avait enfin avoué à heero ses sentiments pour lui, à présent seul le temps pourrais dire s'il avait eu raison ou non de lui avoir dit.

Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre lorsque son portable se mit à sonner

- Trowa Barton à l'appareil

- Trowa c'est Quatre, je ne te dérange pas j'espère……..Trowa tu es toujours l ?

- Oui Quatre, mais que veux tu ?

- Duo est chez moi, il dort encore, Heero lui manque, il est avec toi n'est ce pas ?

- ça ne te regarde pas Quatre, écoute je n'ai pas trop de temps là …Je

- CA SUFFIT TROWA hurla Quatre JE SAIS PERTINEMENT QU'HEERO EST AVEC TOI PENSE A DUO IL EST FOU D INQUIETUDE…IL L'AIME

- C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE QUATRE…SI DUO L AVAIT AIME AVEC SINCERITE IL N AURAIT PAS JOUE CE PETIT JEU AVEC LUI

- Oh par Allah…Trowa c'est d'Heero que tu es amoureux, tu l'aimes je n'avais pas…Je…J'aurais du le ressentir….Vous étiez trop….Pas assez… Oh Par Allah comment as-tu …Trowa….

- Quatre lança Trowa, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser plus que je ne l'aie déjà fait

- Ce n'est pas ça Trowa, seulement je ne me doutais pas que c'était d'Heero dont tu étais amoureux. Je me retrouve dans une situation très embarrassante, je ne sais pas quoi faire

- Quatre agis selon ta conscience, de toute façon Duo finira par apprendre qu'Heero se trouve près de moi, autant qu'il l'apprenne par toi

- Trowa fait attention à toi et Quatre raccrocha

Trowa raccrocha et entra dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain jouxtant sa chambre et après s'être dévêtu se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant il avait besoin de décompresser un peu il en sorti au bout d'une demi-heure passa une serviette autour de sa taille et se glissa dans son lit. Il commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermé doucement, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une personne s'était glissé dans son lit et c'était serrée contre lui.

- Heero ne fais pas ça je t'en pris je ne pourrais résister, si tu restes là contre moi

- Trowa laisse moi parler…S'il te plaît

- Heero je…

- Non l'interrompit Heero laisse moi parler, tout à l'heure tu ne m'as avoué tes sentiments je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que….

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier le coupa Trowa je n'attends pas de réponse en retour, je voulais juste que tu le saches….Je

- Laisses moi finir Trowa, ne m'interromps plus…Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu ne me laisses pas insensible je me sens troublé lorsque je suis près de toi, j'ai eu du mal à admettre ta relation avec Quatre, ça m'a rendu fou de douleur, Duo était là et je me suis attaché à lui parce qu'il était là pour moi.

- Mon dieu Heero te rends tu comptes de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui Trowa je le sais, je devais aussi te le dire, ce n'est pas un hasard si je viens vers toi lorsque ça ne va pas…Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir la personne dont je me sens la plus proche c'est toi…Je crois que j'ai confondu l'amour avec le sentiment d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je me débrouille mal Gomen Trowa je ne sais comment t'expliquer tout ça, ni même ce que je ressens réellement pour toi…….Tu…….

Trowa se retourna et posa un doigt sur la bouche de son homologue, il le regarda avec une tendresse non contenue. Heero caressa sa joue et s'approcha de l'ex pilote de heavy arms et captura ses lèvres avec douceur. Surpris par cette démarche, il ne répondit pas au baiser, mais sous la pression du japonais il se laissa aller et répondit avec passion à ce baiser.

Trowa allongea Heero sur le dos et continua à l'embrasser, il releva la tête et replongea son regard dans les yeux bleu de celui qu'il aimait y cherchant une réponse l'encourageant ou le décourageant à continuer, Heero passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et le rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer juste ces quelques mots « Trowa garde moi près de toi, aime moi ». Trowa fort de sentiment repris la bouche d'Heero et força le passage de celle-ci, au bout d'un moment à court d'air ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, l'ex pilote 03 embrassa le cou puis le omoplates d'heero il descendit tout en continuant de déposer ça et là des baiser papillon affligeant de douces tortures à son futur amant. Il arriva au téton de celui-ci qu'il mordilla avec plaisir tirant quelque râle de plaisir à heero. Il continua cette douce torture passant d'un téton à l'autre, d'une de ses mains il encercla la taille du japonais pour mieux le maintenir et avec l'autre descendit lentement tout en faisant vibrer le corps de son partenaire jusqu'à l'entrejambe de celui-ci, il se saisit alors de sa virilité et commença à le caresser. Heero ne savait plus comment réagir, le français arrivait à lui faire ressentir de telle sensation que cela en devenait très enivrant. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise lorsque Trowa remplaça sa main par sa bouche, il commença par lécher sur toute la longueur avant de prendre son sexe totalement en bouche et d'imprimer un rythme plus ou moins lent rendant fou le japonais qui en voulait toujours plus, celui ci posa une main sur la tête de son amant afin qu'il accélère car il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, Trowa sentit son excitation s'accroître lorsqu'il entendit le japonais murmuré son nom, il connaissait bien Heero, et il su rien qu'à l'intonation de sa voix que celui ci n'allait pas tarder à jouir, le besoin de le prendre le submergea, mais il voulait avant tout qu'Heero prenne du plaisir, il remonta vers sa bouche, et fit taire celui ci qui poussa un grognement d'avoir été abandonné, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses Trowa reprit ses caresses plus doucement, il présenta ses doigts à Heero qui se fit un plaisir de les humidifier tout en les mordillant ce qui eut pour effet de décupler l'envie du français, celui ci estimant qu'ils étaient suffisamment humide, introduisit, un premier doigt afin de préparer Heero, lorsqu'il sentit l'ex pilote de wing se tordre de plaisir, il introduisit un deuxième doigt et continua doucement …….mais Heero en voulait plus, et d'un coup de rein il fit basculer le français sous lui et s'empala, provoquant un gémissement de pur plaisir chez son partenaire. Heero commença à se mouvoir très doucement, mais Trowa lui empoigna les hanches et accéléra le mouvement, _« je ne tiendrais plus longtemps se dit-il »_, sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, Trowa lâcha Heero et se saisit de son membre, il calqua ses va et vient sur les mouvements de bassins de Heero, et au bout de quelques minutes d'un rythme effréné les deux jeunes hommes se libérèrent en même temps.

Heero roula sur le côté en sueur, Trowa le prit dans ses bras et le ramena doucement vers son torse. Le Japonais y posa sa tête, au bout d'un moment il leva la tête vers son amant l'embrassa et lui murmura

- Trowa, je crois que je ressens vraiment quelque chose de très intense pour toi

- Heero tu es encore sous l'effet de ta rupture avec Duo, je t'aime, mais je ne veux pas être celui qui comblera le manque de Maxwell…Tu sais je…

- Tu a peut être raison, mais toi et moi on a toujours été proche, je peux te le dire maintenant j'étais tellement jaloux de Winner que j'ai failli lui tirer une balle en pleine tête…Après il y a eu Duo et je te voyais heureux avec Quatre alors j'ai rangé mes sentiment pour toi au fond de mon cœur, et je me suis attaché à Duo. Je comprends que tu trouves mon changement de comportement étrange, mais c'est ce que je ressens et je pourrais encore t'en parler durant des heures. Je me sens bien auprès de toi.

Trowa éclata de rire devant le regard médusé du perfect soldier

- Je te crois Tenshi lança trowa en resserrant son étreinte, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois vouloir parler autant. Je t'aime Heero plus que ma vie, mais je ne veux pas que tu te précipites je veux que tu sois sur de toi, ma vie je veux la faire avec toi.

Heero et Trowa rassurés l'un par l'autre s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avec un sentiment de plénitude.

Trowa fut le premier à se réveiller et il se tourna vers son amant qui dormait encore, ne voulant pas le réveiller, il se dégagea des bras de celui-ci et allait se lever lorsque la voix d'Heero se fit entendre

- Où va tu ?

- Prendre une douche, et je descends 

- Quelle heure est il ? demanda Heero

- Presque 15h30 mon Ange

- Je me lève aussi, je vais prendre ma douche avec toi…Enfin si tu …….

Il n'eut pas le temps de termine sa phrase que son portable se mit à sonner, il prit celui-ci et répondit 

- Yui à l'appareil

- Heero c'est Duo My God enfin j'arrive à te joindre, il faut qu'on se parle Heero, je dois te parler je t'en pris ne me refuse pas ça, laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plait…

- Gomen Duo, mais je crois que parler ne servira pas à grand chose

- JE T'EN PRIE hurla Duo

- très bien lâcha Heero, je te retrouve dans deux jours au Port de Gênes je te dirais où et il raccrocha

Trowa senti son cœur se serré mais n'en fit rien voir, il avait confiance en Heero mais il savait malgré le discours de celui-ci qu'Heero était attaché à Duo et il y avait une chance pour qu'il choisisse l'Américain.

Heero s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion, ce qui eut pour effet de faire oublier à Trowa sa peur de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

Dans deux jours il serait fixé, dans deux jours soit il le perdra, soit un avenir radieux se profilera pour eux deux.

Deux jours et tout serait fini pour l'un d'eux….

**A SUIVRE**

*********************************************************************************

Pour ce chapitre j'ai eu une crise d'inspiration, donc j'en ai profité,

J'espère que mon lemon vous aura plu…Hatchan j'espère que toi aussi

Ça t'a plu, après tout elle est pour toi cette fic

Comme d'hab. pour la suite

Bisous

MAKENA

*********************************************************************************


End file.
